It's time to let him go
by Liyako Ayaki
Summary: You got your throne back, but you had to pay a certain thing to get it. Disclaimer: KoG owns Elsword, go cry to them why Pvp is salty af.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **I was just bored ok? Don't complain xD**

 **Anyway, this is LuCiel in my imagination for one of the job path. The ideas came when Diabla/Demonio had not been introduced to Kr so yeah, I was so desperated for a third job path so I imagined this. It was just a backstory for what people call level 15 job change. Also, just to fit the story, the setting is Altar of Dedication.**

* * *

You stare at the lifeless body in front of you, eyes widen. You hands move on it out, slowly reach out to the corpse of your servant who just dodged Brethe's attack for you. He had died once but you saved him on time. Now he died again, but you were too late to save him. But how did he die? The contract is still there right? So he supposed to be alive right?

You rapidly reach to his bang, brushing away all the hair just to see nothing. You horribly stare at the blank forehead asking yourself "Where is the mark?!" You look for it again, tearing out his upper clothes just to again, meet a blank chest. The mark of their contract is gone?! Is it because that you have regained your power? Is it because of the throne you have been longing to get back? Or is it fate that is playing her?!

"C-Ciel… Ciel… CIEL!" You shook him, you shook him with all your physical strength. This must be a joke! Yes, this is a joke… but why are his eyes still closed? You shake him again, this time, you didn't call out his name but yelled it. You believe he would hear, you believe that would end the joke, and you believe he would open his eyes.

"Lu?" You heard a soft mumble so you stopped. He is still alive! But why are you feeling anxious? You can't stop panting, you can't stop the heat around you raising up. And your heart, you can't stop it from beating hard. He is still alive but why?

"Ciel!" You yelled again. Pleading God to let you keep him. It was an embarrassing thing to do considered you are a demon, yet you didn't care. You had once lost everything, and that will not allow to happen again, especially with him.

"Ahh… Look at you… got your throne back right?" You saw him laughed, then you saw him coughed. And blood is what you see next.

"Ciel! Stop talking, you are not ok right now!" You yelled again. It seems like you are too worry to even talk normal. The person in front you is the only thing you have left, and even after getting your throne back, there is no reason to rule without him. You want him to stand beside you everyday. You want him to serve you like you are his only queen. You want to return to those old days with him. You want to be with him forever.

"Don't worry…" He coughed, his voice starts to getting lower and lower. "You got back your throne… my job is finished right?" You feel his hand on your face, tracing from your soft cheeks to the end of your chin. You hold it too, feeling the last warm of a human body who is still alive.

"No Ciel! I want you to continue to serve me beside my throne. I… want… to… be… with you… forever." You cried, sobs interrupted your words, tears blinded your sight. You don't want this at all! This is just too much for just a pathetic throne to rule all the demons! You rather again give up everything than give up the man in front of you. This is just too much.

"Don't cry Lu, you… are… being selfish again." His hand again touches your face, wiping off all the tears with a carefree smile. He looks peaceful, he looks like he accept it. Should you really let him go? But this is too hard! You want to be with him. You don't want to let him go, because once you let him go, he'll be gone forever. "There… are cookies… on the… counter. Those… are for you. Live… on ok?"

You wanted to fight again those words of him, but you were too busy crying, nothing you say would be audible. You just nod, it's too late to say anything else. You just have to let him go, because it's time to set him free out of your reach. It's time to set him free to the death.

You were once selfish to give him another life.

You were once selfish to fogre a contract with him.

You were once selfish to control him.

Now,

You need to let him go.

You need to let him enjoy his afterlife.

You need to let him feel what is death like.

 **It's time to let him go.**

* * *

 _ **"I'm Luciela R. Sourcream, I have come back to rule the dark realm."**_

 ** _"All hail the new Demon's God!"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I won't say this is the backstory of my job path 2 for LuCiel, more like the bridge in between. Maybe both depend on how you look at it. And this is sadly terrible.**

* * *

The army in front of you is big, not just big but ridiculously huge. Spears, bows, cannons, giant demons, small demons, even Sulk are visible from meters away. It's endless but you know who is at the other end of the army.

The army is huge, but it's just for only you. Only you are there to fight, only you are there to protect yourself. It likes centuries ago, when rebellions decided to seal you away. The only differences are the ridiculously amount of demons and its fearful leader.

You feel anxious, but confident at the same time. This view from centuries ago brought back nightmare, but with the power you are holding right now, crushing this army will be a piece of cake.

Or so you thought.

The disgusting Sulk grabs you like a mere broken piece of toy. No, it is not even Sulk, just his corpse which couldn't rest till eternity. It starts to crush you, slowly and painfully, letting you hear your bones crumpling to dust. You can't fight back, those minions have drained all of your power. Pathetic, you are going to lose your drone once more. And an addition present of death.

"Hey brat, I hope you will thank me later."

But you asked for it, you asked for this death of yours. You couldn't stand it anymore, this loneliness without him was driving you crazy, as if you weren't already. You and him had been so attached that now, your head was empty without his images being recorded everyday. You have to meet him, you have to see him, these eyes of yours are craving for his images. Sitting on the lonely drone, looking aside just to see air in the hope of his figure making an appearance, because you miss him. You miss everything he did for you; you miss the feelings to be under his care. Your only solution right now is death, because your soul will eventually meet with his, you will eventually see him smiling again.

He wanted you to live on, but had he known about what you would be enduring without him? Had he even known how attached you both had been when he was alive? Moreover, had he even noticed his own kindness toward you was like treasure?

Maybe he had, maybe he hadn't. But either way would have been the same choice of giving you his live. Maybe if he had noticed, he would have been able to dodge that attack of Brethe because he would still have a will to live on. Maybe because he hadn't, he dodged that hit fully with his body, hoping you would forget about that terrible servant you once had since you kept on complaining about how motherly he must had been.

Yeah that must be the case. It should be the case. At the same time doesn't that mean his death was your fault? No, it can't be. Not at all he'd once given you a list of grievances, not even just one. Then why are you digging the old pain up now of all time? Why are you thinking about it now? Reasons… which one are you looking at? Which one are you supposed to be looking for?

More importantly, is this what you have been wanting?

"If I'm alive, Glaive." You managed to thank that jerk. You can feel it now; you can feel your life slipping through your fingers, you can feel your soul yearning for the door of death. It's time to meet him. It's time to end this lonely madness.

You scream. The goodbye you decide to give to the world, the pain you want others to feel it, and the hatred you gift to God for taking him away from you from that time. Your scream holds them all, reaching to every ears in hell, then throwing back at you like a slap on the face telling you the freedom you are going to get. And the desire that was unknown to you, would never get to be fulfilled.

But life has never gone this smoothly, and it will never do.

Someone has interrupted your high-budget suicide attempt. Every movement stopped. Guns sound and flashing gun blade, with a cross spear long and big holding still in the hand, who is it? Then you feel something else, you feel the aura, the aura that was once familiar, the aura that was once yours. You can still recognize it, the aura you used to share with him, but there is a mix of something else, holiness it must be. However, holiness cannot enter this place as a contract to keep both heaven and hell exist. It shall bring wars not just between the two side but also the norms waiting for their death will be involved, the world will collapse. Then how and who it must be to be able to get into this place of hell.

Something caught your eyes, just a glimpse moment but you caught the familiar pair of sapphire colored eyes, shining bright in the no sun hell. You couldn't compare it to the Sun because it holds the beauty of the Moon; a pure color, refreshing and calming like when the wind kisses your skin bit by bit under the sky of humans at night. There are probably more to it, the glimpse you caught was just a few seconds, eyes contacting with those eyes would beyond words to describe you believe. Then it suddenly disappeared, both the aura and the eyes you caught… What? Is your delusion that great? Enough to trick you like that? Making everything feel real to hurt you again?

Maybe… you were doubting and laughing at yourself, until a hand touched your face, wiping away the blood tricking down the corner of your pale lips. It was gentle, the movements of that hand. It was soft, the skin that was touching yours. It was familiar, the warmth you received. Unconsciously, your eyes follow that hand to see its owner. Tears run down your cheeks.

It's him, it is really him.

You cry. You cry as hard as you can, letting the world know you are such a terrible master. You cry as loud as you can, letting your pain know the stupidity it has created. Death has never been the right answer to anything.

"Ciel… CIEL!" You shouted, giving that servant of yours a bone-crushed embrace. (Amazingly, you still have the strength to do that) You didn't even notice when Ciel has released you from Sulk's tight grip, you just have to show this happiness because he is back.

"Finish the cookies on the counter?" You heard his question. The voice is still the same, the warmth of his is still there, and also is his motherly tone.

"Yes." You softly said. "Welcome back, Ciel"

* * *

 **It's terrible. I honestly feel this is not good enough but it seems like the only way I can get this done so I can move on to the real deal. I hope it satisfy you all readers.**

 **Since it got longer than I first planned, way longer, and lot of things became unexplained, there will be part 3 (which wasn't supposed to be existed)**

 **Till then o/ Please do review :3**


End file.
